Żępolenie kolędników
Poniżej znajduje się treść odcinka piątego serialu czytanego Daleko od noszy 3: Seria według fanów. Treść Scena I Wszyscy z personelu stoją w pokoju lekarskim. Brakuje Wstrząsa i Kidlera. Na tego drugiego czekają. Wchodzi Wstrząs w kurtce i czapce. Karinka: To doktor jeszcze nie gotowy? Wstrząs: Na co? Ja ledwo z łóżka wstałem, się ubrałem i pognałem tutaj. Już nie wspominając o dotarciu... A tak w ogóle co miałem przygotować? Barbara Es: Się przygotować Rudek. Umysłowo i ubiorem. Wstrząs: Aaa, to zanim nasz poszanowany ordynator przywlecze swój odwłok na te swoje zebranie, to ja już będę gotowy. (zaczyna ściągać kurtkę) Co to w ogóle ma być, sam organizuje jakieś zebrania by zabłysnąć nowością, i jeszcze sam się na nie spóźnia. SIC! (słychać kroki na korytarzu; Wstrząs ściąga czapkę i wraz z kurtką wrzuca ją do szafy obok) Wuala, (zamyka drzwi) już! Do pokoju wbiega Kidler. Kidler: Pardon! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Musiałem coś wydrukować, ale drukarka chodziła jak Wsztrząs po dwóch setkach. Wstrząs: Czyli jak? Kidler: A niech kolega się domyśli! Wstrząs: po czym się uśmiecha Aaa, ospale usta ręką byłej żonie, proszę kontynuować. Kidler: Zebrałem was wszystkich tu, żeby was poinformować, że do świąt od jutra mamy wolne, a na święta wracamy buczą, ponieważ będziemy mieli ten remont piętra, co żeśmy się na niego tyle czasu składali prócz Wstrząsa są zadowoleni. Przed świętami mają się wyrobić, a to podobno robotnicy najwyższej klasy są, super exclusiv! Wstrząs: Chwila, a ta kasa nie miała iść na nowy sprzęt chirurgiczny? Kidler: Z reszty może na jakiś tam nowy skalpel będzie... brecht Wstrząs: Skandal! Kidler: Coś kolega chce mi zasugerować? Wstrząs: Niee, prócz tego, że ja bym tu lepiej zarządzał! Kidler: Taa? To niech se kolega leci z płaczem do ministerstwa, albo najlepiej od razu do pałacu prezydenckiego, na kolanach, się premierowi na barku wypłakać! Wstrząs: A se pójdę! Żeby kolega wiedział! Kidler: z ironicznym tonem i uśmiechem na twarzy Tylko niech kolega uważa na portfeeel... Czesław Basen: A mi tam się podoba ta decyzja. Kidler: O, dziękuje! Widać, że jeszcze ktoś tu moją pracę docenia! Cz. Basen: Tynk w suficie na korytarzu już obłazi, a to nie zdrowe dla całej persony szpitala jest. Gienia Basen: A co to ta persona Czesław? Znów jakieś zwierzątka hodujesz? Kidler: Ludzie, że ja jej jeszcze nie zwolniłem!!! O ludzi chodzi! G.Basen: Aaa, pardont. Puśćmy to pomimo uszów. Kidler: A doktor Basen ma rację. Ktoś coś jeszcze chce od siebie dodać? cisza Nikt? To przejdźmy do wigilii klasowej... yyy szpitalnej, pardon. Wydrukowałem listę personelu, kartki jak coś, to kogoś dopiszcie. Proszę. kartki I jeszcze ponumerowałem listę dań i elementów do przynosu. kartki Proszę bardzo. To wy tam się pobawcie w łączenie wszystkiego pomiędzy dwoma kolumienkami jak za czasów szkolnych w takowych zadaniach, a ja se chwilowo wyjdę... i do siebie nagrania z ukrytej kamery w szatni czekają... wychodzi Karinka: Słuchajcie, to nie fair. My będziemy mieli tą wigilię w szpitalu, a on se pewnie pójdzie na "kuzyneczki" na miasto. Barbara Es: To on żony nie ma? Karina: A choinka go tam wie... Pewnie cztery nawet... Nagle wydobywa się hałaśliwy głos z radia. Kidler: Ja wszystko słyszęęęę! szybko turkotać Poobgadujecie mnie gdzie indziej!!! Wyłącza mikrofon. Karinka: Ah, ta technologia... Człowiek już nikogo nie może obsmarować, bo wszystko słychać. Kidler: Ament! Karinka robi złą minę do magnetofonu. Scena II Pokój ordynatora. Kidler przegląda jakieś prześwietlenia kości. Rozlega się pukanie. Kidler: Wejść! Tępień: wchodzi Dzień dobry... Kidler: Tępień?! wstaje WON! Mi Tu NATYCHMIAST! Wstęp wciąż wzbroniony po tym, co żeście nawywijali na Nowy Rok 2004! Tępień: Pijany byłem! I wkurzony na całego! Każdemu się zdarza! Kidler: Chwila... To wy się podajecie za tą ekskluzywną ekipę remontującą? Jak tak, to nie masz co marzyć, by tu robić. Ja pamiętam, jak wyście już wyremontowaliście szpital 15 lat temu! NA ODPIERDZIEL! Tępień: Ale wtedy byłem tylko ja. Teraz zaprzyjaźniłem się z bardzo dobrymi fachowcami. Kidler: No, no, jeszcze zobaczymy! Jak nic nie zrobicie, to sru! WON! w kieszeni Macie! Zapasówki. rękę do twarzy i się przybliża do Tępienia A tylko zgubcie, to się dowiecie, czemu Wstrząs ma rękę ciężką, zrozumiano! Tępień: Tak, tak... Kidler: To poszedł! W trymiga! Tępień: Do widzenia. Kidler usiadł na fotelu. Nagle Tępień otwiera drzwi. Tępień: A co z wypłatą? Kidler: PO! WON! Tępień trzaska drzwiami. Scena III 24.12.2013, godz. 12.50, wigilia Kidler wchodzi. Korytarz nie wyremontowany. Kidler: A to gnoje... TĘPIEEEEEEEEEEEŃ!!! Tępień A czego tu jeszcze nie wyremontowane? CO!? PYTAM SIEEE! Tępień: Nooo... bo... mieliśmy dzisiaj zacząć... Kidler: Coo zaa KRETYN! Trzymajcie mniee, bo... NIE WYT-RZY-MAM!!! Mieliście dzisiaj mu się bardzo blisko twarzy SKOŃCZYĆ!!!!! Tępień: S-s-s...skończyć? A nie zacząć? Kidler: po korytarzu cały w nerwach ZARA GO ZABIJĘ! ZASTRZELĘ GNOJA, UBIJĘ JAK PSAAAAAA!!! sprint w tą i z powrotem i wydziera się na Tępiena SKOOOOOOOOŃCZYYYYYYYYĆ!!!!!! Widok na budynek szpitala na podwórku i odlatujące ptaki z parapetów okien Scena IV